Roberta Warren
Roberta Warren is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in Z Nation. She is a member and current leader of the Westward-bound survivor group, and a former member of the Upstate New York survivor group. Background Roberta Warren is an ex-National Guard Lieutenant - activated out of Missouri - a survivor and de-facto leader of the Westward-bound survivor group. Like many other survivors of the zombie apocalypse, Warren lost nearly everything and everyone that mattered to her. Allies *Citizen Z (Alive) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Addison "Addy" Carver (Alive) *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Steven "Doc" Beck (Alive) *Alvin Murphy (Alive) *10K (Alive) *Cassandra (Deceased) *Vasquez (Deceased) *Hector Alvarez (Deceased) *Sun Mei (Alive) *Kaya (Alive) *Red (Alive) Enemies * Zombies * Resurrection Cult * Zeroes *Zona Pre-Apocalypse Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! As a sergeant she was stationed in Charleston, South Carolina at the Charleston Air Force Base, under General Gotleib. She on guard duty at the gate when Fin, Nova, and Lucas arrive at the base to borrow a plane. She doesn't believe he is Fin at first. It took a call to General Gotleib before she would allow him in. She was still there when a Sharknado hit. It is unknown if this is canon, however. This makes Roberta the first character to be shown in the Sharknado film series followed by Doc who appeared in Sharknado 5: Global Swarming. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" She is first seen giving Sophia Grizwald mercy. She is later with Garnett when dealing with the arrival of Murphy and Hammond in a boat. She and Garnett initially agree to help Mark and Murphy reach the military convoy. Finding the convoy destroyed, she finds a baby. She notes that she does not understand how to hold a baby properly. She is last seen leaving with the group for California. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" "Zombie Road" "[[Batch 47|'Batch 47']]" "[[Zombaby!|'Zombaby!']]" "[[Zombie Baby Daddy|'Zombie Baby Daddy']]" Killed Victims *Jacob *Mark Hammond (Zombified, Alongside her fellow Survivors) *Charles Garnett (Zombified) *Phil (Zombified) *Sophia Grizwald (Out of Mercy) *Buck (Out of Mercy) *Javier Vasquez *Hope Chaffin *Numerous Counts of Zombies Memorable Quotes "A month?! That's like two years apocalypse time!" - Roberta to Hammond. "Get out of that chair! That's my husband's favorite chair!" - Roberta to Murphy. "I feel naked, and not in the good way." - Roberta without her machete. "I went to catholic school." - Roberta to Charles. "Are you sure you didn't go to catholic school?" - Roberta to Charles during sex "I'll call you my 'bitch' if you don't shut up." - Roberta to Murphy "You may be the mission, but today you became our friend. Thank you." - Roberta to Murphy "That bitch is the reason you're still alive." - Roberta to Murphy about Dr. Merch "That doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass between here and there" - Roberta to Murphy "Damn apocalypse!" - Roberta Sharknado connection Z-Nation *'Charles': "Is that what I think?" Roberta: "They ain't sharks!" Sharknado 3 *'Roberta': "I really hate Sharks." Lucas Stevens: "Could be worse. Could be zombies..." ("Sharknado 3") Gallery |-|Screencaps= Nuke.jpg Antoine roberta.jpg Antoine roberta znado.jpg Day One 014.jpg Day One 005.jpg Day One 004.jpg Day One 003.jpg Day One 016.jpg Season 2x1 Roberta.jpg ZNation-Wiki Roberta Warren Infobox 001.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 018.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 016.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 014.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 011.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 009.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 008.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 006.jpg Puppies and Kittens 007.jpg Puppies and Kittens 008.jpg Puppies and Kittens 015.jpg Full Metal Zombie 019.jpg Full Metal Zombie 004.jpg Home Sweet Zombie 001.jpg Party With the Zeros 009.jpg Party With the Zeros 008.jpg The Collector 015.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 001.jpg Zunami 011.jpg Fracking Zombies 006.jpg Fracking Zombies 002.jpg Full Metal Zombie 010.jpg Full Metal Zombie 006.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 015.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 001.jpg Doctor of the Dead 002.jpg Philly Feast 007.jpg White Light 022.jpg White Light 017.jpg White Light 016.jpg Full Metal Zombie 021.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 018.jpg Season 2x1 Group.jpg Group lab.jpg Group.jpg Roberta_Warren-Sharknado_3_002.png|Roberta as a sergeant in Sharknado 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Blends